F9
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Naruto escapes from Orochimaru after a lifetime of experiments and passes out in Hinata's backyard.Hinata takes him in,helps him,and teaches him how to fit in after being reunited with his family,Orochimaru kidnaps Naruto again and it's up to Hinata and his family to save him-Pairings:Naruhina,Minakushi-Rated M for suggested rape and small amount of cannibalism
1. F9 Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

**All he remembered was that he had been running**

* * *

He had been running for a while,though he didn't know how had no concept of he knew now was that there were holes and gashes in his body with weird,sticky liquid coming out,it had come out of him before he just didn't know what it was remembered while he was running he felt the holes and gashes being formed,but he didn't remembered how,all he remembered that it hurt and he had to ignore them.

He also remembered that wasn't at him,but at the the other "Masks",that's what he called them,the yelling said,"Stop Experiment F9!Don't let him get to the surface!"He paused for a moment to think about what he was called,"Experiment F9..."He grew up with that as his mark,he didn't know what else to call it,and he has had it since he as far back as he could remember.

He also thought about the "Masks",he had grown up with them for as long as he could he was never taught how to talk,read,or only things the "Masks" had taught him was that he had blonde,spikey hair,ocean,whatever that was,blue eyes,and three whiskers on each side of his face,and that he was their tool to experiment on and their weapon they could use as they pleased.

He had always hated that last part,being called a tool and a weapon,it had always made him want tear the "Masks" apart,but if he had done that the "Head Mask" would have gotten what he blonde grinded his teeth at the thought of the "Head Mask" and the lab that he had just escaped,and he knew he never wanted to see either one just wanted to be free.

* * *

It's 3 a.m. and laying on her bed is a young kunoichi,who's having trouble sits up,her blue hair tangled in the back whille two locks frame her face,and gets out of her walks to her bathroom and looks in the mirror,and looking back at her are two lavender colored eyes,with no stares at her relfection for a moment then she leaves the bathroom and begins to wonder her house,while she does she passes some old journals she used in her ninja academy days that have the name "Hinata Hyuuga" on them.

Hinata sighs softly and says,"I'm glad father gave me my own house in the Hyuuga Housing,but for some reason I can't sleep."Placing her chin in her hand,Hinata stared at her backyard wondering why she can't it because of the house or is it because of the room she was sleeping in?Sighing softly,Hinata was about to go back inside her house when she saw first it was hard to tell what it was,but as she looked harder she saw the form of a man."A man?In my backyard?In the middle of the night?I must be crazy!"Hinata thought to herself,but it was in fact a man.

Hinata couldn't make out any phyiscal features,but she could tell that the man was hurt really bad and he was frist she thought he was an enemy ninja sent to attack the Hidden Leaf Village,but she noticed how bad he was limping and thought that he was just a man that got attacked,by who or what she didn't as she was gonna go to tell someone about the man,he fell to the rushed over to the man and saw he was covered in blood and severe wounds,he was also wearing strange white clothes she had never seen before but Hinata wasn't focusing on them right now.

Hinata started to shake the man,trying to wake him up but he was out then turned him over on his back and saw something that terrifed her,a large claw mark in the man ,Hinata reached down and lightly run her finger over the wound,wonder what could've cause such a horrible wanted to help this man,so she picked him up,carried him into her house,and laid him down on a bed in her guest running off to get some medic supplies,Hinata began to strip the man of his shirt,she would have taken off his pants but she realized he had no boxer on.

Hinata's face bright red,she started cleaning the wounds,Hinata looked at the man's face and saw he had spikey,blonde hair and three whiskers on each side of his face,she didn't know what color his eye were since they were closed,and noticed something about his face,"He looks like his my age,or just a year older."Hinata whispered to treating his wounds on his chest,Hinata flipped the man over to treat his as she was going to clean the wounds,Hinata noticed a gaint nine burnt on the man's back.

She founded it rather odd and she wonder where the burn came from,the burn seemed old but it wasn't faded at she'd ask him when he woke up where it came and where he came from,how he got to the Hidden Leaf,into her backyard,how he got so injured,and who he treating his back,Hinata rolled up his pants to treat his legs,she only had to roll them up to his knees cause there weren't as many wounds on legs.

Once he was all bandaged,Hinata laid a blanket on top of the man and stared at his face."He's so 's as if he hasn't eaten in years."She said as she started to gently rub the man face,he twitched which told her he wasn't completely noticed,while treated his wounds,that the man's hair was kinda tips of his bangs went to his eyes,the front of his hair had grown just past his chin,the back of his hair went to his shoulders,but his hair looked roughly cut,as if the man had fought who ever cut his hair.

After making sure the man was propely tucked in,Hinata went back her room and laid down on her bed."I wonder if I should tell the Hokage about the man after he wakes up?I hope that he wakes up soon,there is so much I want ask him!I hope that he'll be okay after he wakes up."Hinata said to herself,with a sigh,as she felt herself drift off to sleep.


	2. F9 Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_She opened her eyes slowly_

* * *

Hinata sat up in her bed and started to think about what happened that had found a mysterious man in her backyard,she treated his wounds,and let him sleep in her house without knowing who he getting out of bed and pulling out her clothes,Hinata turned on the hot water and began her washing her hair,Hinata thought she heard small noises coming from the man's room but she decided it was nothing.

After drying off and getting dressed in her usual outfit,a lavender hoodie with a white hood and white sleeves with lavender rings at the end,Hinata made her way to the kitchen to make herself she had woken up at noon,something she doesn't normal do but she did help a man at three in the yawned as she placed a teapot on the stove for her ramen when she heard a loud thud that made her making her way to the source the thud,Hinata noticed wood pieces covering her floor.

Hinata turned around the corner to see that the door to the mysterious man's room was completely ,she entered the room and looked around and saw nothing,not even the around Hinata felt a sudden pain in her side as she fell to the noticed that she was bleeding and looked up to see the man with blood on his hand,but that was not the only thing she saw that the man had claws,fangs,and terrorizing blood red one of his whiskers had multiplied one hundred fold and frozen with fear,Hinata felt like she could do nothing but tremble.

The man leaned in closer,bearing his fangs and getting ready for his next attack when suddenly he starts sniffing ,staring at him confused and in fear,she tried to back away from him but couldn't because of the wall behind Hinata started to sit up,the man grabbed her hair and stared at it with wonder which confused ,finally feeling like she was able to speak,asked,"Aren't you...going to hurt me?"The man let go of Hinata's hair and looked at her confused,like he didn't understand her,and tilted his ,still trembling in fear,slowly sat up and stared at the man.

Hinata noticed that the man's eyes were no longer blood red but ocean blue,the man's whiskers were now back to just three,and that the man no longer had fangs or Hinata went to touch the man's face,the man grabbed his stomach in ,scared a little,heard the man's stomach rumble as his grip got tighter and ask,"Are you hungry?"The man looked at her in confusion,and in pain,and whined a stood up and made her around the man to help him up,but when she went to put her hand on him,the man flinched as if he was scared that Hinata was going to hurt him.

Hinata backed away a little to show the man that she wasn't going to hurt him and made her to the kitchen,after treating her way to the kitchen,Hinata turned around and saw the man following giggled a bit and started walking to her dinning room where she sat down in a chair and saw the man peeking at her from behind the some more,Hinata made her way to the man and smiled at him,which made the man stare at her with wonder.

Hinata placed her hand on the man's shoulder,which caused him to flinch and back let out a soft sigh and said,"I'm not gonna hurt you,I promise."The man,trembling,looked up at her in confusing but let her take his hand as she lead him to a chair and made him sit."Now just wait here and i'll get you something to eat.",Hinata said to reassure the man as she made her way to the kitchen where she poured the hot water in two insant bowls of ramen.

After waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook,Hinata made her way back to the dinning room where she placed the bowls on the table and sat she went to take her first few noodles into her mouth,Hinata noticed that the man wasn't eating his food,but staring at the food as if it was about the man because he was so skinny,Hinata smiled and said,"It's 's food and it's really good."The man looked up at Hinata and tilted his head in confusion then looked back at his food and began to sniff it.

Hinata giggled,picked up a noodle from the man's bowl with her chopsticks,and ate it to show the man there was nothing wrong with the ramen."See,it's good.",Hinata said with a smile as she picked up another noodle and held it up for the man to man sniffed it a bit,ate the noddle,and then smiled from the smiled back and then began to laugh as the man shoved his face into his bowl and ate his man lifted up his head and looked at Hinata in confusion,which caused Hinata to laugh because there was a Naruto fishcake stuck on his forehead.

Hinata reached for the fishcake with her chopsticks,fed it to the man,smiled,and said,"I think i'll call you Naruto."


	3. F9 Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongI Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #373e4d; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #f6f7f8;"strongHe had been marked as Naruto/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #373e4d; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; line-height: 15.3599996566772px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #f6f7f8;" Naruto was sitting in the strange room where he had woken up,thinking about his new had only been called Experiment F9 his whole life and then suddenly,after being found by a strange person,he gets remarked as smiled,thinking,"I actually like the sound of that...even if I can't say it."Naruto sighed and looked down at his body,noticing strange white things covering him. Naruto ripped off the odd white stuff off his body,and noticed that the holes from his body were gone,which didn't surprise him because the holes always disappeared from his body his head,Naruto looked out the hole he had made when he smashed the gaint plank and started wondering how he got to that strange Naruto thought,"What if that person sends me back to the lab...back to the "Head Mask"?"Naruto began to tremble at the very thought of going back to that living hell. Still shaking,Naruto starting thinking,"If that person was one of the "Masks" then why did they smell so sweet and why hadn't they tried to stick one of the sharp,shiny sticks into me...or is that person not gonna to hurt me?"Naruto stands and starts walking around his new enviroment and sees all these strange things all around over his shoulder,Naruto sees something shiny sitting on a shelf and he walks over to starts to sniff it and it has a weird scent,so Naruto pulls away from it and as he does he knocks it off it's shelf. Hearing the strange person say,"What was that?",Naruto gets scared and hides behind a strange,large chair person walks in and sees the shiny,and now broken,thing on the floor and says,"My vase!Kiba gave me that vase...Oh well,I was gonna return it to him anyway."Naruto peeked over the chair and the person saw him,which made him flinch and hide back behind the footsteps coming towards him,Naruto starts to tremble again thinking he was gonna yelled at,or beaten,like always when he does something trembling,Naruto looks up to see the person standing over him with a soft look in their eyes,a look Naruto had never since before,and the look fascinated him. Still fascinated,Naruto didn't noticed the person reach for him until he felt their touch and he ,trembling,felt water come out of his eyes,which happened whenever he was really scared or sad,and looks back up at the person to see a sad look on their person was about to say something when a strange noise was heard and another person entered the person that was standing in front of him squeaked and slammed their hand on his head,which scared Naruto some more,and whispered,"Please stay quiet and don't move."Confused,Naruto obeyed and heard the new person speak,"Hey Hinata,I came to check on one has seen you all day and we all got worried." "So the person with their hand on my head is marked Hinata."Naruto thought to himself as Hinata started to talk back to the new person."Sorry Sakura.I stayed up late last night helping someone."Wanting to see what this "Sakura" person looked like,Naruto tried to peek over the chair but was forced back down by Hinata's hand."Oh you're helping someone again...well is there something I can get for you to help?"Naruto saw Hinata turn its head to look at him then back at smiled and said,"Actually there is...Could you go and get me some clothes,and underwear,for a 15 or 16 year old male?The person i'm helping could use some new clothes." " size and color?"Naruto saw Hinata look at him for awhile,which made Naruto's cheeks feel hot,before Hinata said,"Large should be fine and i think orange would be a great color for him."Naruto was confused and thought,"Orange?Size?Color?What do those mean?"Naruto,pulled out of his thought,heard whatever Sakura was leave and Hinata lifted its hand from his head."Your hair sure is rough and was the last time you got a bath?" * The Sakura thing had returned with some strange cloth and handed it to Hinata,Naruto still wasn't allowed to see what Sakura looked like and Hinata didn't want Sakura to see walked into the room where Naruto was and said,"Time for a bath Naruto."Naruto flinched when Hinata said didn't know why,but "Bath" gave him a bad ,holding Naruto's hand,walked Naruto to a strange room with a weird tub thing inside it."...N-naruto I ne-need to remove your cl-clothes..."Hinata face looked different to Naruto,it's face was some weird shade,and Naruto was confused about what Hinata had asked him to do. Hinata grabbed the lower part of its weird cloth and started to pull them down,without actually removing them,and this told Naruto he should do the grabbed the lower part,the part he still had,of his cloth and pulled them down,but he actually removed his cloth was off,Naruto saw Hinata's face turn a even weirder shade which confused him."N-now Naruto,pl-please get in the t-tub."Hinata pointed at the weird tub and Naruto stepped in and sat started to look around so he didn't notice Hinata grab the shower hose. Naruto suddenly felt water hit his head,which had scared him,and he tried to get out of the tub,but he felt a of the hand trying to force him to stay down,it was trying to help him up and then he heard,"It's alright.I'm not gonna hurt you."Naruto turned his head to see Hinata give him a soft smile,which caused his cheeks to get hot and Naruto grabbed his cheeks wondering why,and Naruto sat back put some weird liquid on its hands and then put the liquid into Naruto hair and started scrubbing, whined at the pain and started to pull away when Hinata stops and says,"Sorry Naruto,it's just your hair is really dirty and 's kinda hard to clean and i have to scrub hard,but i'm not trying to hurt let me finish washing your hair." Naruto stared at Hinata,still trying to trust it,noticing that Hinata was still smiling at thinking for a moment or two,Naruto nodded his head and let Hinata finish washing his Hinata had finished scrubbing,it tilted Naruto's head back,covered his eyes,and said,"It would hurt if you got shampoo in your eyes."After Hinata had rinsed the shampoo out of Naruto's hair,it started to look for something,though it avoided looking down at Naruto's legs but when it did its face turned a weird shade,and quickly looked back up,which confused Naruto greatly."Where is the conditioner?"Hinata asked started to look around for this "conditioner" that Hinata was looking for when he sees another bottle that looked the frist one Hinata had used,so he picks it up and hands it to told Naruto "Thank You",something he had never heard before and even though he didn't understand what it meant,it made him feel good,and started to wash Naruto's hair the same way it had when it used the shampoo. After Hinata finished washing Naruto's hair,it picked up something called soap and said,"Now we're gonna wash your body.I'll wash the top part of your body and you wash the bottom."Naruto took the other thing of soap Hinata had and he started to wash his legs and Hinata started to wash his Hinata wash his back,Naruto could feel the sting of the burn on his back everytime Hinata put the soap over the Hinata did something it should never do,it tried to remove the green crystal necklace that Naruto immediately slapped Hinata's hand away and stared at it with terror and anger in his eyes."I'm sorry!I didn't mean to upset you Naruto...I promise I won't touch your necklace again." After getting out the tub,Naruto saw Hinata had a soft,fluffy thing its hands and he started to sniff made that weird nosie it had made when Naruto had got that "Naruto" stuck to his forehead and said,"It's a dry off with it after you take a bath."Hinata put the towel over its head and started moving its hands in a grabbed the towel and did the same thing,but he actually dried his hair,and then started to dry off his had left the room and the weird cloth that Sakura had gotten for Hinata and Naruto started to put them on,since they were his he put on a shorter cloth for the bottom part of his body,then he put on the longer cloth,it covered all of his leg like his old cloth,and finally he put on the jacket,that's what Hinata called it,and zipped it up. According to Hinata,the jacket was orange with a black top and sleeves and a black ring around the bottom while his bottom cloth was all left the room with the tub and found Hinata in another weird room with a lot of cabinets,kinda like the ones from the lab,and a big white box."I'm making dinner now you want some more ramen?"Naruto eyes lit up when Hinata said ramen and he started jumping up and down,nodding his ,making that weird noise from the bathroom again,said,"Alright.I'll make you ramen."Hinata began to make the ramen,Naruto remembered the bowl from last time,but Hinata said it would take a little while to cook so Hinata started to show Naruto around,what it called,the house. After eating the ramen,and walking around the house some more,Hinata told Naruto that it was time to go to Hinata took Naruto to his room he saw something amazing,himself but in something big and was amazed at seeing himself for the first time and loved how he looked in the liked seeing his blonde hair,whiskers,and ocean,blue eyes and he liked the way he looked so normal,so Naruto heard a voice in the back of his mind saying,"I made you!You're not human and you never will be!You're my experiment!Don't you ever forget that!"Naruto felt the water come from his eyes again as he fell to his tried so hard to keep the water from falling from his eyes,but he failed and the water come pouring out of his come running into the room and knelt down next to Naruto. "Naruto why are you crying?"Naruto didn't look at Hinata,he didn't do anything but Naruto felt Hinata wrap its arms around him and Naruto tried to pull away,but Hinata just held on to stoped pulling away as Hinata held him,he felt safe in Hinata's 's cheeks started to feel hot,so he pulled away and grabbed his giggled,Naruto had finally learned what that noise was called,and said,"Naruto you're blushing."Naruto,still crying,tilted his head in giggled again and said,"Blushing is when you face turns red and starts feeling hot because you're embarrassed or you're around someone you like."Naruto had stoped crying and thought to himself,"So i've been blushing...and turning red."Hinata stood up and held its hand for Naruto to take,which he did. Hinata had taken Naruto to his room and watched Naruto lay in his looked at Hinata to see it smiling as it said,"Good night Naruto."Hinata placed its hand on switch and flipped went dark,Naruto yelped and Hinata turned the lights back on to see Naruto with tears in his eyes."Oh,you're scared of the dark."Hinata said before it left the room and it came back and put something in the wall."There!Now you have a night light."Naruto tilted his head in confusion again,Hinata smiled and said,"This night light will give enough light to where you won't be scared and you can still sleep."Hinata smiled,leaving the room after saying good night again,and closed the door. Naruto laid down in his bed,closing his eyes,and started to sniffle a bit thinking,"I don't want to be alone."Naruto eyes opened wide as he felt arms wrap around him and he saw Hinata laying next to him,holding him ,shocked a little,just let Hinata hold Naruto started crying as he pushed himself closer to Hinata,feeling thankful Hinata was there,as he closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep./span/p 


	4. F9 Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**He had slept in Hinata's arms**

Naruto woke up to see Hinata was got out of bed and walked to the kitchen,Hinata told him the name of room last night,and saw Hinata wasn't started to didn't want to be alone again,not when he had Hinata to make him feel started to run around the house looking for Hinata,hoping to find it soon,when he had ran into Hinata and landed on top of Naruto went get up,he felt his hand on something big and squishy and he started to squeeze squeaked and slapped Naruto,causing him to get off of Hinata,and Naruto saw Hinata's face turn every red and it looked really realized he had done something wrong and he looked down at the ground and he started to twiddle his fingers. While looking at the ground,Naruto noticed that his chest wasn't like Hinata's and rubbed his chest."Oh you don't..."Naruto heard Hinata say as he looked 's whole face was red now,and it put it's hands on the big squishy part,and it said,"These are called breast N-naruto.I'm a girl,a she,and girls have breast and are kinda you are a boy,a he,and boys are flat-chested and don't have curves...Also girls don't like it when boys touch thier breasts."Naruto blushed a little after hearing that,but he understood what it getting up,Naruto and Hinata made thier way to the kitchen and had had rice and Naruto had started eating like a dog again,Hinata giggled and said,"I'm gonna have to teach you how to use chopsticks." Naruto raised his head when Hinata said chopsticks and looked her sighed and showed Naruto the two sticks in her hands and said,"These are use them to eat."Naruto grabbed one of her chopsticks and started to sniff sneezed on the chopsticks,blushed,and gave Hinata a "sorry" look,and Hinata breakfast,Hinata went into the kitchen and began to look in her cabinets and sighed."I have to go out and get some more food,and some things for Naruto,but i can't leave Naruto on his own and i don't want to take him outside yet."Hinata looked sad to Naruto,so he tried to think of a way to get her to smile,he liked it when she noticed Hinata leave the kitchen,so he followed and he did something he has never done before cause he knew it would make Hinata smile."H-hi-na-nata."Hinata stoped in her tracks and turned around,with a shocked look on her face,and said,"Did you just..."Naruto take a deep breath and says,"Hi-hinata!" Hinata put her hands over her mouth,as her eyes got wide,and she shouted,"Naruto,you just talked!You said my name!"Naruto saw the smile on Hinata's face,pointed at her,and said,"Hinata!"Hinata started to laugh and she said,"Yes Naruto,i'm Hinata"Hinata pointed at Naruto and said,"And you're Nauto."Naruto tried to say his name,"N-na-ru-ruto...Naruto!"Naruto then pointed at himself and said,"Naruto..."then he pointed at Hinata and said,"Hinata."Hinata smiled,but then she asked Naruto something,"Naruto...could you always talk?"Naruto was scared to anwser that but he did anyway."I-i ne-never a-llowed to."Naruto saw a sad look on Hinata's face and he hid his face by looking at the ground."I al-always too sc-cared to t-talk."Naruto felt tears forming,as he sat down,as he thought about his past,when he felt a gentle touch on his looked up to see Hinata giving him a warming smile and she said,"It's ok don't have to be scared about talking anymore." Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and Hinata went to stand up,they heard a voice,"Hey Hinata!I understand your helping people,but you still have to come outside."A person came around the corner and this person very light red stuff on top of its head,its eyes were a very light shade of the stuff that Naruto would puke up if his stomache felt funny,and it was had red clothe was trying to figure out this person was a boy or girl,but something was off about them to him."I'm sorry Sakura,i've just been busy help him."Hinata pointed at Naruto and Sakura bent down and got close to looked at Hinata and asked,"What's his name?"Naruto was happy that Sakura hadn't ask him that,after all he was still trying to figure out if Sakura was a boy or girl."His name's Naruto and he can't speak very well."Sakura looked back at Naruto,then back at Hinata,and said,"He looks really familiar.""Yeah he does,now that i think about,but i don't know from where."Hinata replyed to kept staring at Sakura until he finally asked,"I-is Sak-ura a boy?It doesn't have any c-curves or breasts." Naruto saw Sakura turn its head and it looked watched as Sakura lifted up its arm and Naruto know he was about to get ,Naruto blacked out and when he came to he was standing behind had his foot on its back and he was about to dislocate Sakura's arm and he knew he was using his dark power,so he immediately let go of Sakura and fell to the ground, felt tears rolling down he face,he couldn't believe what he had done,or what he was going to buried his face in his hands and he felt Hinata wrap her arms around him and stroke his hair."It's ok 's ok."Hinata was trying to calm him down,Naruto knew that,but it didn't when Sakura and Hinata started fighting."No!It's ok Hinata!He tried to dislocate my shoulders!""Naruto was just scared!""Scared of what!?""Of you!You tried to hit him!""He called me a boy!""He doesn't know any better!...I think Naruto was raised in a very bad,and abusive, i found him he was covered in wounds and he woke up the next day,he got scared when I tried to touch him and was scared when i gave him a bath,plus today he...he didn't know the differences between a boy and a girl." Naruto didn't hear them fighting anymore so he lifted up his head to see a sad look on Sakura's looked at Hinata to see her smile."Naruto,Sakura is a girl and girls don't liked to be called boys...or have thier flaws pointed out."Hinata stood up and started talking to Sakura."Sakura since you're here,can i ask you something?""Sure away.""Could you stay here and watch Naruto while I go and buy some supplies i need.I don't want to leave him here alone and i don't think he's ready to go outside just yet.""...Well I wouldn't normally babysit,but since your my frined,and i really don't have anything else to do,i'll be happy to watch Naruto for you."Naruto didn't really understand thier conversation but he saw Hinata opening the got up and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving,but she freed her hand from his and said,"Don't worry Naruto.I won't be gone long and you get to stay here with Sakura...And as long as you don't make her mad,she won't hit you."Naruto nodded his head and Hinata left. * Hinata had been shopping for 20 mintues,she had gotten rice,some vegetables,and other foods,plus she had gotten ramen,shampoo and conditioner,deodorant,and clothes for started to get lost in her thoughts,"I really hope Naruto will be able to tell me more about himself soon.I mean,Naruto...sigh,i wish knew how to ask him so he won't be..."Hinata had bumped into looked up at the person she bumped into and she said,"Oh!Sorry Lord Hokage...I didn't see you there."Hinata had bumped into a blonde man with ocean,blue eyes in,about,his late 30' bowed and the man laughed."Hinata it's don't have apologize and please call me Minato."Hinata lifted up her head and blushed,she found it odd to address the Hokage so saw a frown form on Minato's face and asked,"What wrong Lord Hokage?"Minato sighed and said,"Oh it's nothing orange clothes in your bag just reminded me of my son."Hinata saw the sad look on Minato's face and said,"That's right...Your missing son would be turning 16 in 5 days."Hinata hated the fact that Minato had his son taking from him shortly after his son was born and it made her sad that there was nothing anyone could do to help. "Yup...He would be.I remember the day me and Kushina painted his nursery orange,just a few days before he was born..."Minato bowed his head,trying to hide his tears,and said,"Well i have to go...Kushina is waiting for a good day Hinata,and please tell your father that we still have something important to talk about."Minato left and Hinata felt sad,"Poor Lord Hokage Minato...to lose his son just a week after he was kidnapped his son must have been a cruel and heartless person."Hinata sighed and finished her shopping. * Hinata opened her door to see Naruto and Sakura sitting on the floor while Sakura was showing Naruto got closer to the two of them to see that the flashcards were cards with colors on them and she heard them say,"Ok Naruto,what color is this?""Orange!"" what color is your jacket?""Orange..."Hinata saw a look of annoyance on Naruto's face and heard Hinata giggle,which caused him to stand up and run towards smiled and said,"You must have missed were you and Sakura doing?"Naruto thought for a moment,he was trying to make the sentence sound right,and said,"Sakura was t-teaching me colors."Hinata smiled and said,"I wanted to do that,but thank you anyway Sakura." Sakura stood up and helped Hinata put her supplies watched and said,"Hey Billboard there anything i can do to help."Hinata stopped what she was doing and stared at was shocked at what Naruto called Sakura,no one but Ino,a blonde,green eyed friend of hers and Sakura's,call Sakura that and Sakura hated that looked at Sakura who said,"Ino come by and saw Naruto.I explained who he was and when she left she called me Billboard Brow and now Naruto won't stop calling me that."Hinata tried not to laugh as Sakura finished her story. Sakura had helped finish put stuff away and she was happy that Naruto knew his colors,and she loved it when he pointed at things and named the color the were,but she had to teach him how to read and write finished making dinner,ramen for Naruto of course,and set up the food and called Naruto in to taught Naruto how to eat with chopsticks,but he was still having problems with chopsticks so Hinata had to a quick shower,Hinata let Naruto bathe. * Naruto thanked Hinata for letting him closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower,Naruto was thankful Hinata showed him removed his clothes and stepped in the water,it was kinda cold so he made it let the water run down his body before he started playing with his wet started washing his hair when he started thinking about when Hinata had bathed hated the way she had to pull his hair to wash it and then he thought about when Hinata tried to take off his grabbed his necklace and thought,"If I were to lose this,I would lose myself and i can't let that happen...not now that i have Hinata."Naruto sighed as he finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower. Naruto had gotten dressed,walked to his room,and plugged in his felt silly having to use a nightlight,but he was scared of the dark so he didn't have choice...other then sleeping in the dark and having sighed as he laid in bed,he felt happy that he could talk now but he had this feeling that something was missing,though he didn't know what it closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep,he taught himself to fall asleep the moment he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes,and he started having toss and turned and kicked until he wake screaming and felt Hinata wrap her arms around him,but he still screamed and cried."Naruto!Naruto!Naruto it's ok!Please stop!"Naruto had stopped screaming but he immediately buried his face into Hinata's chest and felt Hinata hug him tighter and he just felt like that was the only thing he could do,was cried,and Hinata never let him go,as he feel asleep in Hinata's arms once again.


	5. F9 Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**He had made friends**

Two days had passed and Hinata introduced Naruto to all of her friends and Naruto loved making was in the middle of teaching Naruto how to read and Naruto was having trouble with a rubbed his head and studdered,"Bi-bi-rt-th-da-day...birthday."Hinata nodded her head and said,"Very good Naruto."Naruto looked at Hinata and asked,"What's a birthday?"Hinata smiled and said,"A birthday is the day of your birth."Naruto lowered his head and asked,"What if...you were created?"Hinata raised her eyebrow and said,"Well i guess that's the same what do you mean by created?"Naruto immediately got quite,Hinata hated when Naruto did and Naruto finished their reading lesson and Hinata made lunch. * Naruto was eating ramen, said it wasn't healthy,but he didn't care he loved remembered when he had tried to make lunch for Hinata,yesterday,but he ended up burning his burn went away quickly and Hinata was just glad that he wasn't in any was finishing up his ramen when Sakura and Sasuke walked was a weird guy to Naruto,Sasuke had black eyes and black hair that was in the shape of a duck's wore a blue short sleeve jacket over a white shirt with black smiled and said,"Hey Sasuke!Hey Billboard Brow!"Sakura clenched her fist and Sasuke gave Sakura a mean smile and Hinata walked in."Hey Sakura, brings you guys here?"Hinata asked with a sighed and said,"Sakura forgot something and she dragged me away from my girlfriend,Karin."Naruto laughed,he know how much it bugged Sakura when Sasuke mentioned Karin. Sakura got what she left at Hinata's house and Sasuke and Sakura started to draw,drawing was something he taught himself to do while he was locked up in the lab,and he drew a smiled and remembered how happy Hinata gets when she sees his heard a knock on the door and he went to answered the opened the door and saw it was Neji,Hinata's cousin,and Naruto let him looked like Hinata,but his hair was brown not blue,but he was wore a white shirt and black asked,"Where's Hinata?"Naruto pointed to her room and Neji opened te sat outside of Hinata's room and started to drum on the came out of the room and Hinata stared at Naruto and then he left. * "Is Neji always so...stiff?"Naruto asked as Hinata finished up the dishes from giggled and said,"Yes,but that's just the way Neji is."Naruto placed his chin in his hand and started druming on the counter top and Hinata went to his new room,he got a new room since the first day he woke up he broke his door down,and he laid on his started thinking about Hinata."I know that the Masks are looking for me and if i stay here then they'll hurt Hinata or worse...they'll take her to the lab and turn her into an experiment.I'll have to leave soon...Even though i don't want to leave her."Naruto sighed and then he heard a knock at the front got up to anwser the door,but he didn't make it out his bedroom door when Hinata anwsered the door."Oh Kiba,it's you..."Naruto didn't like Kiba much,he saw nothing wrong about him but he just didn't have a good feeling about the guy. Naruto listened to the conversation,"Hey 's Naruto?""In his room...Why?"Naruto heard Kiba grab Hinata's arms."Because i wanted to talk to you about turning Naruto in to the Hokage.""Kiba we talked about this.I'm not turning Naruto isn't dangerous.""How do you know that?!How do you know he's not a spy or assassin from a different village?!""Naruto's not a assassin!And he wouldn't hurt anyone!""How do you know that?Naruto hasn't said a thing about where he came from!""I wouldn't turn him in!He wouldn't be able to handle the Anbu interrogation and i don't want to put him through that!"Naruto zoned out and he tried to fight back hated it when Hinata yelled."Kiba just get out!"Naruto heard the door slam and Hinata started opened his door and saw Hinata sitting on the floor,in kneeled down,started stroking Hinata's hair,and said,"You shouldn't too pretty to cry."Hinata looked up at Naruto and said,"Thank you Naruto...Kiba just upset me." Naruto hugged Hinata and Hinata let go of Hinata and said,"I think it's bedtime,Ya Know."Hinata nodded and they went to tossed and turned,having another nightmare,and he started to breath heavily."AAAAHHHH!"Naruto sat up screaming and run into the room,wrapped her arms around he,and said,"Naruto it's ok!Naruto!Naruto wake up!Wake up!"Naruto opened his eyes,breathing heavily,and he started buried his face in Hinata's chest and Hinata just held him."This is third night he's had a nightmare."Hinata said to herself after Naruto fell back asleep.*Knock knock*Hinata set Naruto down and Hinata anwsered the front door."Oh Lord Hokage!What brings you here so late?"Minato walked into Hinata's house and said,"Sorry if i woke you,but your cousin,Neji,told me that there was a person here that i had to meet."Hinata gasped,she couldn't believe Neji told Minato about Naruto after she told him not gluped and said,"Yes...but he's asleep right now..." * Minato sighed and said,"Well,i'll come by tomorrow Hinata."Hinata closed the door and Minato walked home he thought about when Neji told hm to go to Hinata's."He seemed very serious about it.I wonder why?"Minato sighed and he finished walked home. * Hinata was holding Naruto again because he had another he fell back asleep,Hinata laid down next to him and kept a hold of him."It seems that Naruto doesn't have a nightmare as long as i'm holding him...i wonder why?"Hinata yawned,closed her eyes,and drifted off to sleep.


	6. F9 Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**He was nervous**

Naruto was going to meet the Fourth Hokage and it made him very thought,"What if he finds what i am and he locks me up or he kicks me out?"Naruto started rubbing his arms and Hinata sat down next to grabbed his hand,placed her forehead on his,and said,"Everything will be okay,i promise."Naruto whimpered and Hinata placed her hand on his was a knock at the door,Naruto jumped,and Hinata calmed him Naruto was calm,Hinata opened the door and said,"Hello Lord Minato."Minato smiled and they walked to the room Naruto was was looking down so Minato couldn't see his face,Hinata sat next to Naruto,and Minato sat in a chair in front of talked first,"So this is the young man you're helping?"Hinata nodded and Minato said,"Before i ask for his name i would like to see his face."Hinata nodded,looked at Naruto,and said,"Please look at the Hokage..."Naruto gulped and slowly lifted up his he made eye contact with the Hokage,the Hokage's eyes got got scared when the Hokage jumped out of his chair and said,"I...I...Meet me at my house tomorrow."He walked out of the house and Naruto asked,"W-what was that about."Hinata shook her head and said,"I...I don't know. * Minato ran to his home,his mind was racing and he thought,"There's no doubt that was him...There's no doubt!"He slammed his door open,ran inside,and yelled,"Kushina!Kushina i have something to tell you!"A women with green-gray eyes,long red hair with two long locks framing her face with a barrette in the left side of her bangs wearing a green apron like dress with a white shirt underneath and a black bracelet on her left wrist came from around the corner and asked,"What is it Minato?"Minato was crying,he grabbed Kushina's hands,and said,"I found him!"Kushina's eyes got wide,she began to cry,and asked,"Really?!You really found him?!"Minato nodded,Kushina hugged him,and he said,"He'll be here tomorrow...On his birthday." * Naruto and Hinata were walking to Minato's house and Naruto felt like his heart was pounding so hard that his heart was going to come out of his grabbed his hand and said,"Everything will be okay,we're are going to his house so that doesn't mean your in trouble."Naruto nodded and they reached the knocked on the door and Minato answered let them in and they sat down the couch.A women who kinda had the same face as Naruto,minus the whiskers,walked in the room,her eyes filled with tears,and she asked,"What's your name?"Naruto gulped and said,"I-i didn't have one until i met Hinata and she n-named me N-naruto..."Kushina walked over to Naruto,she looked sad,and she placed her hand on his walked to Naruto and said,"Well she has a very good choice in names."Naruto looked at Minato and asked,"Why?All she did was look at a ramen topping i had on my face and name me."Minato smiled and said,"Because Naruto is your real name."Naruto's eye got wide and he asked,"How do you know that?"Minato said,"Because i named you." Naruto jumped up from the couch and Kushina touched his turned around and asked,"Who are you guys?"Kushina gave a soft smile and said,"We're parents...I'm your mother,Kushina Uzumaki,and he's your father,Minato Namikaze."Naruto gasped and he stared at Kushina and eyes started to tear up,he slowly lifted up his arms,and he hugged held her tight and said,"I...I've got a mom!I've got a dad!"Kushina hugged him back,they kneeled to the floor,she started stroking his hair,and Naruto cried,"I've got a mom...i've got a mom..."Minato kneeled down behind Naruto and started rubbing his smiled and said,"Lord Minato..."Minato got back up,turned to Hinata,and said,"Thank you.I don't know how you found him,but thank you for taking care of him."Hinata said,"I found him,or i think he found me,a week ago when he walked into my passed out,covered in wounds,i took him inside,treated his wounds,and he just stayed.I don't know why,but i'm thankful he stayed."Minato nodded and said,"I am too." Kushina pushed Naruto back so she could look into his eyes and asked,"Naruto...Where have you been?"Naruto,still crying,hesitated for a while and finally said,"I...i have been in a lab,living as an experiment.I was told i was created in the lab,and i believed that because there were little human like things floating in giant tubes,my DNA has been twisted,i've been given animal instincts,i need to always wear this necklace around my neck or else i'll lose my humanity,and...so the "Head Mask" had something to keep me bound to him,he branded me with a giant number 9 on my back..."Kushina,Minato,and Hinata gasped and Kushina said,"Oh Naruto...That's awful."Naruto lowered his head,Kushina hugged his again,and said,"I promise that this "Head Mask" or any of the other "Masks" will never hurt you again."Naruto eyes widened,he teared up some more,and hugged Kushina smiled and asked,"Naruto,do you know what day it is?"Naruto looked at Minato and shook his smiled and Kushina said,"It's October 10th,your birthday and today you turned 16."Naruto looked at Kushina,smiled,and said,"I have birthday..."Naruto buried his face into Kushina's chest,Kushina started stroking his hair again,and Minato and Hinata smiled. Minato said,"Let's show Naruto the house."Kushina nodded,Naruto lifted up his head,and Kushina said,"Do you want to the house...Since you'll be living here now."Naruto said,"I won't be with Hinata anymore?!"Kushina and Minato had a confused look on their faces and Kushina said,"No...We want you to live with haven't seen you since you were a week old and we thought that you would want to live with us."Naruto looked at Hinata,then back at Kushina,and said,"Well i do,but i don't want to be away from Hinata...She makes me feel safe."Kushina smiled and said,"She can come and visit you and i promise me and your father will make you feel safe."Naruto smiled,nodded his head,and said,"Ok...You can show me around."Kushina smiled,helped Naruto up,and she and Minato showed Naruto,with Hinata,around. * After seeing the living room,kitchen,dinning room,and Kushina and Minato's room they walked to one more said,"This room is your haven't changed it from when you were a baby,but we still want you to see it."Minato opened the door and Naruto's eyes room was painted orange,there was a crib in the corner,a rock chair in the other,there was a white dresser on the opposite side of the crib,and in the crib was an orange bed set and pillow with a orange fox walked in the room,picked up the fox plushie,his eyes teared up,and he said,"You guys really..."Tears ran down his face and he ,Minato,and Hinata smiled and Naruto turned to them and asked,"Wait...If this is my room and it's still set up for a baby,where am i gonna sleep?"Minato said,"Until we get this room fit for a 16 year old,you'll be staying in the upstairs guest room."Naruto nodded and they showed him to the guest guest room was kinda plain,a grayish paint on the wall,a simple bed covered in whit bedding,and a dresser in the smiled and said,"Thank you." * Hinata was leaving when she remembered turned to Minato and Kushina and said,"I must warn you,Naruto has nightmares and the only way for him to calm down from it is if someone holds him and he's scared of the dark."Minato smiled and said,"Thank you for telling us a good day."Hinata bowed and walked into the living room and saw Naruto looking at a photo stopped on the photo of Minato and Kushina with him as a baby and he asked,"How...how did you guys lose me?"Kushina sighed,had Naruto sit on the couch with her and Minato,and said,"When you turned a week old,in the middle of night,a man named Orochimaru took you from your and you father fought for you,but Orochimaru kept using you as a human shield so there wasn't much we could do and he finally defeated us and ran off with started looking for you,but after 4 months the Village Elders stop the search parties but you father always lead the parties that seached any and all of Orochimaru's never gave up on finding you."Naruto eyes teared up and he hugged Kushina and looked at Naruto and asked,"You hungry?"Naruto nodded and they went into the kitchen. After eating dinner,Minato and Kushina chuckled when they found out Naruto loved ramen as much as Kushina,Naruto walked into the guest room,sat on the bed,picked up the fox plushie,and said,"I'm so happy that i'm really human and i'm so happy that i have a family...Please let my life stay this way...Please!"Kushina came up to the room and said,"I came to plug in the 's a little fox."Naruto laughed and asked,"Why is everything fox related?"Kushina said,"I don't know but when i was pregnant with you i felt like orange was a good color for you and foxes would fit you,Ya Know."Naruto perked his head up and said,"Ya Know?"Kushina blushed and said,"That's one of my quirks.I was born impatient.I talk so fast that sometimes things get mixed up and people don't know what i'm going on about...I just get excited and say whatever i'm thinking...I hope you came out okay,without any weird quirks like me."Naruto blushed and said,"I think i might have been born with weird quirks like you,Ya Know..."Kushina smiled and said,"You go take a bath and i'll tuck you into bed."Naruto nodded,he went into the bathroom,stripped,turned the water on for the shower,and he stepped loved the feeling of the water running down his body and he started washing his hair. Naruto finished bathing,dried off,got dressed into his pajamas,and went to the guest turned on the nightlight,turned off the main light,laid in his bed,grabbed the fox plushie,and fell walked in,tucked in his blanket,kissed him on the forehead,and left * It was 4 a.m. and Kushina and Minato heard screaming from the guest ran into the guest room and saw Naruto sitting up in the bed,with his eyes closed,and he was scream bloodly ran to Naruto,grabbed his arms,and shouted,"Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto wake up!It's ok,just wake up!"Kushina felt a pain in her stomach and felt blood coming from her looked down at her stomach and saw Naruto's hand had stabbed ran over and yelled,"Naruto wake up!"Naruto opened his eyes,panting,and he felt something warm on his looked down and saw he had stabbed started shaking,he pulled his hand out of Kushina stomach,and said,"Blood...Blood...Blood!"Naruto got up and ran to the bathroom with Minato following turned on the water at the sink and started washing his hand while saying,"Go away!Please no more blood!"Naruto was still scrubbing his hands when Minato grabbed his hands and yelled,"Naruto the blood is gone!You can stop!"Naruto didn't seem to hear cause he kept washing his ,after bandaging her wound,ran into the bathroom and grabbed kept saying,"No more blood!Please no more blood!I got to wash it off!" Kushina and Naruto fell to their knees and Kushina held Naruto in her started rocking Naruto and said,"It's 's no more blood...It's all 's ok."Naruto finally looked at Kushina,he started shaking his head and said,"No it's not ok!I hurt you and you were bleeding and i...i..."Naruto started crying and Kushina held him closer,she said,"It's wound wasn't even deep,so it didn't hurt me."Naruto tightened his grip on his mother and said,"There was blood coming from your mouth..."Kushina started stroking his hair and said,"Yes there was,but you didn't hurt me."Naruto buried his face in Kushina chest and cried himself to and Minato let out a sigh of relief and Kushina said,"I'll sleep with him...Hinata did say he wouldn't calm down from his nightmare unless someone was holding him,so i think he won't have another nightmare if someone is holding him while he sleep."Minato nodded and he carried Naruto up to the guest laid him down on the bed,covered him up,and Ksuhina laid next him,holding kissed Kushina goodnight and left. Kushina held Naruto in her hands,pulled him close,and said,"I promise...No one will hurt again and that we will always be by your side..."Kushina closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. F9 Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**She woke up**

Kushina sat up and saw that Naruto had rolled over in his sleep and he was now sleeping with his fox giggled,got out of the bed,turned the night light off,and went to her bedroom to she changed,Minato was already gone at work,she started making breakfast and she heard,"Mom..."Kushina turned to see Naruto rubbing one of his eyes and holding his plushie in his hand by his side and Kushina said,"Good morning Naruto.I'm making breakfast."Naruto walked into the kitchen and asked,"Where's Dad?"Kushina said,"He's at Hokage is tough,and sometimes you have to work really early,but your father enjoys what he does."Naruto nodded his head and sat down at the walked over with two plates of eggs and pancakes,placed one in front of Naruto,and sat down with the took a bite out of some of the pancakes,his whole face lit up,and he said,"Your cooking is just as good as Hiata's,Ya Know!"Kushina smiled and watched as her son ate his breakfast,she had always hoped to that her child would like her cooking. After Naruto finished eating,he grabbed his fox plushie,went to the guest room,and heard a knock at the front door and his mother answering the door,"Hello Jiraiya."Naruto peeked from over the staircase and saw that this Jiraiya person was an older man with long spike hair that pulled back in a ponytail,he wore greenish a shirt and pants with a red sleeveless jacket type thing that had two white circles on each chest,he had a scroll on his back,and he wore odd looked up at Naruto and asked,"Who's that kid?"Kushina grabbed Jiraiya's hands and said,"It's Naruto!"Jiraiya gasped and Kushina motioned Naruto to come down the stairs and Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya and Jiraiya said,"He looks just like you Kushina,while face wise except for those whiskers,i wonder if he talks like you who's name did he inherit?"Kushina giggled and said,"He does talk like me,Ya Know and he inherited my is Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto smiled,he liked the way that sounded,and Jiraiya asked him,"So where have you been all this years?"Naruto lowered his head and Kushina said,"He says he's been living in a lab being experimented on by someone calls the "Head Mask",which is probably Orochimaru." Jiraiya said,"I see..."Jiraiya studied Naruto's clothes and said,"So you're the person Hinata was helping!I remember giving that jacket to Sakura to give to Hinata."Naruto smiled,then frowned and turned to Kushina,and asked,"Who is this guy?"Kushina hit herself in the head and said,"Oh yeah...Naruto this is your godfather Jiraiya and he's a writer."Naruto raised his eyebrow and asked,"What's a writer."Kushina,a little confused,said,"A writer is someone who writes books...In fact it was from one of Jiraiya's books that your father got your name,and that's what makes him your godfather."Naruto said,"Oh..."and turned back to Jiraiya and asked,"So Naruto,do you wanna see a Summoning Jutsu up close?"Naruto asked,"What's a Summoning Jutsu?"Jiraiya yelled,"What?!You don't know what the Summoning Jutsu is!I'll just have to show you!"Naruto followed Jiraiya as he ran outside and bite his thumb. Naruto saw blood,which made him feel sick,Jiraiya do something weird with his hand and he slammed his hand to the ground,yelling,"Summoning Jutsu!"There was a puff of smoke and a giant frog first Naruto was excited,but then an image of a giant snake came to his mind and he fell to the ground,shaking,and yelled,"No!Make it go away!"Kushina kneeled down to Naruto and asked,"What's wrong?!"Jiraiya made the frog disappear and he ran to Naruto,who was shaking in said,"S-sorry...S-something from the l-lab came t-to m-my mind..."Kushina hugged Naruto and said,"It's ok Naruto."Naruto stopped shaking and Jiraiya thought to himself,"Just what kinda hell did this kid go through and what the hell did he see?"Jiraiya helped Naruto stand back up and said,"Sorry i scared ya."Naruto said,"You didn't know that i was gonna freak out like that,heck i didn't even know i would freak out like that,so it's not your fault,Ya Know."Jiraiya chuckled and nodded his head. * Lunchtime rolled around,Naruto was sitting on the couch,he was blushing like crazy,and Jiraiya said,"And that,Naruto,is where babies come from...Just don't tell your mother i told you any of that stuff."Naruto slowly nodded his head and Kushina walked in with put on a big smile until he saw scissors in Hinata's smiled and said,"There's nothing to be scared of Naruto...And Lady Kushina is going to cut your hair."Naruto nodded and he and Kushina went into Kushina's sat down next to Jiraiya and he asked,"So did Naruto ever tell you anything about his past?"Hinata shook her head and said," 'd mention something,i'd ask him about it,and then he would get quite and not say a thing."Jiraiya sighed and said,"I see..." Kushina was finishing Naruto's hair and Naruto said,"That Pervy Sage told where babies come from..."Kushina yelled,"What?!I'm gonna kill that old pervert!"Naruto slightly turned his head and gulped at the sight of his hair was flying nine different ways and Naruto thought to himself,"Note to self:Never make mom angry!"Kushina calmed down and said,"Sorry if i scared you Naruto,but the don't call me the Red-Hot Habanero for nothing."Naruto smiled and Kushina finished his held a mirror for him and he smiled at his bangs were no longer in his eyes but instead they were just above,the end of the front of his hair now reached the bottom of his ears,and the back of his hair was trimmed to pass his shoulders by of said,"I love it!",Kushina smiled,and they walked into the living walked to Naruto and said,"I love your haircut Naruto."Naruto blushed when Hinata smiled and Kushina hit Jiraiya on the yelled,"How in the hell do you think you can tell my son where babies come from?!"Naruto's lip started shaking."That is Minato's job and you ...Naruto just came to us and he has the mind of a child!"Jiraiya started waving his arms around trying to defend himself and then a noise rang around the house that no one,not even Hinata,has heard before...Naruto's finished laughing,looked at everyone,and asked,"What's wrong?"Hinata smiled and said,"You laughed!I've never heard you laugh before."Naruto blushed and said,"I've never laughed before...I never had anything to laugh at or about."Hinata,Kushina,Jiraiya smiled. * A few weeks passed,Naruto was walking with Hinata and said to Hinata,"I still don't understand why Naruto doesn't wear shoes."Naruto turned around and said,"Because,Billboard Brow,shoes pinch my feet and they're very i don't wear them."Saukra veins popped and she said,"Quit calling me that!"She lifted up her fist,aimed at Naruto,and missed horribly as Naruto moved out of the got back up and Naruto swinged her fist again,Naruto moved to the right,and Sakura ended up hitting Sasuke,who was walking by with made a 'Oh My God' face,Karin checked to see if Sasuke was ok,and Naruto fell to the ground was trying to make Sakura feel better about what just happened and Sakura pushed Hinata,causing her to fall on top of and Hinata blushed and Hinata started getting up when Naruto wrapped his arms around her neck,pulled her down,and kissed her on the turned many shades of red and when Naruto let go,she asked,"Why did you do that?"Naruto smiled and said,"Because i love you."Hinata and Naruto sat up and Naruto saw a look on Hinata's face that made him ask,'What's wrong?"Hinata looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes and said,"Naruto you can't just...You can't just kiss someone."Naruto frowned and said,"But i love you.I've loved for a while now and i..."Hinata cut in and said,"You can't kiss someone without knowing if they love you back or not." Naruto felt his heart break and said,"You don't...love me..."Naruto got up,tears formed in his eyes,and he ran he ran away,Hinata yelled,"I never said that!"Hinata got up and started running after yelled,"Naruto please stop!"Naruto stopped,turned around,and said,"You don't love me...I feel like an idoit for kissing you...You probably want to be with Kiba..."Hinata laughed,wiped Naruto's tears,and said," is just a friend...And i never said i didn't love you,i just said you can't kiss someone without knowing if they love you..."Hinata gave Naruto a peck on the cheek,Naruto blushed,and Hinata said,"I love you too."Naruto gasped,he eyes teared up again,and he hugged Hinata. * "But Kakashi Sensei,I'm tired of these D-Rank missions!"Naruto had become a ninja over 3 months ago and he was assigned to Squad 7 that had the members Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno,and now Naruto leader of the squad was a middle-aged man named Kakashi Hatake who had sliver hair that spiked out to the side,he wore the blue body suit with green vest over the top like Minato,he wore his Hidded Leaf headband over his left eye,and he wore a blue sighed and said,"Naruto you're still a Genin so you still need to go on simple missions until you father decides otherwise."Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air and Kakashi sighed and thought,"He's starting to come out of his shell more and more everyday and he's acting a lot like his mother when she was his age."Naruto said,'Well if i'm done with my missions for today,i'm leaving."Naruto ran off the training field and he headed home,Kushina was washing the dishes,and Naruto said,'I'm here to help with the chores!"Kushina smiled and said,"Thank you for go start cleaning the living room."Naruto nodded and began cleaning. * Sasuke was walking passed Hinata's backyard,into the forest,and he stopped when he said,"I'm here Lord Orochimaru."A man stepped out of the shadows and said,"It took you long what's has he been doing?"Sasuke smiled at the pale snake man with purple make-up like marks around his eyes,long black hair,and yellow silted eyes and said,"F9 seems to have become a ninja and he's actually very has taught him the Rasengan."Orochimaru smiled and said;"So F9 has been even more busy since the last time i sent you to spy on him...So they still have noticed you?"Sasuke shook his head and said,"They have yet to notice that Sasuke is missing and that i'm Kabuto."Orochimaru smiled and said,"Good...Now go back before they realize your gone.I'll go check on Sasuke."As he turned to walk away and said,"Oh!And Kabuto...make sure Naruto eats that pill."Kabuto nodded and Orochimaru flashed away. * Orochimaru opened the cell door and said,"Good Morning Sasuke."Sasuke,chained to the wall,looked up and said,"Fuck off!"Orochimaru smiled and said,"Language Sasuke."He walked over to Sasuke and said,"Soon Naruto will be back in his cell and you'll be able to see what he really is."Sasuke spat in Orochimaru's face,Orochimaru slapped him,and said,"Looks like you don't get any food today."Orochimaru slammed and locked the cell door. * "Come on Sasuke!You get those amazing meals from your mother and i wanna try one!"Naruto made puppy dog eyes and Sasuke said,"Fine...If it gets you off my back..."Naruto smiled and said,"Thank you Sasuke,Ya Know!"Sasuke smiled,they walked to the Uchiha District,and Naruto sat down at the place a pill in Naruto's food without anyone noticing and he said,"Here you go."Naruto drooled,said,"Thank you for the food!",and dug said,"This is so good!You're such a good cook ,Ya Know!"Mikoto smiled and said,"Thank you."and she returned to washing the smiled as he finished his plate and said,"I have to go now.I promised my Mom i'd help with the chores again."Sasuke and Mikoto waved goodbye and Naruto flashed away. * Naruto was running home when he started feeling stopped running,grabbed his stomach,and said,"I think i might have ate too much..."He brushed off the sick feeling and continued running home,but stopped a few more times from the sick opened the door and said,"Mom,I'm home!"Kushina walked into the living room with a basket full of laundry and said,"Help me fold laundry."Naruto nodded,he reached for some clothes,and then he felt grabbed his forehead,stood up,and he fell to the got up,kneeled down next to Naruto,and saw that his face was very helped him up and took him to the guest room when Minato returned saw Naruto,ran over,and helped Kushina take Naruto up to the guest room. After laying him down,Kushina asked,"Naruto what happened?"Naruto coughed and said,"I did a few missions,helped you with chores,met up with Sasuke,had lunch at his house,and i came home."His cough started to get worse and Minato said,"I'll go pick up some medicine."Kushina nodded and left to get Naruto a cool rag for his panted and said,"I haven't felt this sick since i was in the lab..." * Kushina was wiping the sweat off of Naruto's forehead and Minato walked in with more cold placed to bowl down and Kushina said,"Naruto..."Naruto opened his eye,turned his head,and said,"My...throat...hurts..."Minato said,"Alright,I'll go get you some medicine."Minato walked downstairs and Kushina said,"I'm gonna go get your soup."She left and Naruto closed his eyes and heard a sat up in his bed,looked around,and when he went to lay down a hand covered his started fighting when another hand wrapped itself around Naruto's waist and picked him headbutted who ever was holding him,but they didn't let went to elbow however it was when he froze at the sound of the person's voice."Well F9,it's so nice to see you again after 3 months...i hear you go by Naruto now,but i prefer calling you F9."Naruto turned his head,his eyes widened,and he thought,"T-the H-head Mask..."The Head Mask said,"You can call me Orochimaru now..."Naruto bit Orochimaru's hand and yelled,"Mom!Dad!"Orochimaru put his hand around Naruto's neck,Kushina and Minato bust open the door,go to attack Orochimaru,and Orochimaru pulls out a kunai and says,"I wouldn't try that..." Orochimaru brought the kunai up to Naruto's neck,started scraping Naruto's skin,and said,"If you try to attack me either i'll harm Naruto or you'll end up hurting Naruto."They stop,Orochimaru smiled,licked Naruto's cheek,Naruto started shaking,and Orochimaru said,"I'll be taking my fox back."Kushina yelled,"What did you do to him in the first place?!"Orochimaru smiled and said,"Remember when the Nine-Tails broke out of its seal a week before Naruto was born?"Kushina and Minato looked confused and Orochimaru continued,"Well i was the one who released it.I was planning on make the ultimate weapon by make a Jinchuriki."Kushina yelled,"You...You made Naruto a Jinchuriki!Jinchuriki were outlawed back when the 3rd Hokage was a child!"Orochimaru smiled and said,"I know,but like i said i wanted to make the ultimate weapon and the only way for me to do that,and have the subject survive,was to make a Jinchuriki.I had tried 8 other people,that all died from the Nine-Tails rejecting them,before i came across Naruto and i realized that him being born of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze would make him the best was good for his Uzumaki blood because they live long and they have a huge stamina,and the last Jinchuriki was an Uzumaki,and his Namikaze blood was good because...well just i snatched him from you,take him to my lab,branded him with the 9,and sealed the Nine-Tails inside of him." Kushina and Minato gasped and Orochimaru said,"And then as the years went by i gave him the DNA of a fox,made him a little wild,and made the seal to where he can tap into the chakra,and his mindless state,without him ever being able to connect with the Nine-Tails."Orochimaru smiled,threw a smoke bomb,and flashed away with and Kushina started to tear up as the smoke cleared up and Minato yelled,"I'm getting the Anbu together and we are getting Naruto back!" * Naruto woke up in a cell,he had chains around his ankles,and he was wearing the white saw Orochimaru,got up,said,"Shadow Clone Jutsu!",felt a burn pain,and fell to the smiled and said,"Well it's nice to see the seal is you can't use any of your jutsus."Naruto coughed and Orochimaru said,"And you're still sick."Orochimaru left and Naruto yelled,"I'll get out of here,you bastard!"Naruto laid on the floor,started crying,and said,"Please...Mom...Dad...I don't wanna be here again!"


	8. F9 Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**He was strapped down**

Orochimaru had finished an experiment on Naruto and Naruto was covered in his own undid the straps and two of his workers carried Naruto back to his was weak from hunger,since they haven't feed him for weeks,and he pushed himself off the floor and laid against the was so tired,but he knew that if he fell asleep Orochimaru would just take him to do another experiment,and Orochimaru was standing in the doorway of the started shaking and Orochimaru placed at a plate of meat on the ground,which confused Naruto,and said,"You use to eat this all the time, 't tell me you got so use to human food that you don't remember eating this."Naruto's eyes widened and he shouted,"That's human meat!You're trying to make me a cannibal again!" Orochimaru smiled and said,"You catch on fast F9...You loved eating this meat."Naruto got angry and shouted,"You tricked me into eating it!"Orochimaru smiled and said,"But when you found out what it was,you didn't stop eating had gotten addicted to the flavor so you just kept eating it."Naruto fell silent and Orochimaru smiled,pushed the plate closer,and said,"I know you're hungry..."He turned and left Naruto alone with the ,who was standing outside of the cell,asked,"Lord Orochimaru how do you know..."Orochimaru lifted up his hand for silence and they heard the sound of meat tearing and smiled and walked away. Naruto was crying as he felt the blood run down his mouth and fingers and he bit into the meat swallowed it and said,"I know this wrong...but i'm so hungry!" and he started eating again. * Naruto started freaking out as the brought a needle to his screamed,"No!" and calmed down when the needle was pulled turned to Kabuto and said,"We're going to need C-23."Kabuto nodded and he left the of Orochimaru's other assistants said,"Deidara's DNA is ready to be injected for a second time and the copy of Itachi's eyes need a few more days to fully form."Orochimaru said," last time we tried Deidara's DNA F9's body violently rejected it,we've only managed to get Sasori and Konan's DNA to meld with his,so let's see if after all our experimenting we can get Deidara's to meld."Kabuto came back with a very large needle and Orochimaru injected whatever was inside into Naruto. After 30 minutes of experimenting,Naruto starts violently shaking and blood started coming from Naruto's shouted,"Damn it!He's rejecting the DNA again!Get me a neutralizer now!"Orochimaru injected another needle into Naruto's arm and Naruto stopped shaking and the blood stopped quickly unstrapped one of Naruto's hands,lifted it up,saw a mouth being to form,and yelled when the mouth said,"Take F9 back to his cell now!"The assistants quickly did as they were told and Kabuto said,"I'll have to look deeper into the reason why his body is rejecting Deidara's DNA."Orochimaru said,"Well in the meantime,increase the amount of fox DNA in his body and make sure he is compatible enough to get Itachi's eyes.I can only get so close to the Akatsuki..."Kabuto nodded and headed out. * Naruto woke up and heard,"Any effects the fox DNA has on him won't appear till later Lord Orochimaru."He heard Orochimaru curse and then the people walked let out a sigh of relief and stared at his ceiling,tears ran down his face,and he said,"Please...Mom...Dad..." * A month or two filled with experiments had pasted and Naruto was sleeping in his heard the lock to cell click so he sat up and saw the door was still was so sore and tired from the last experiment that he laid back down,he decided it was nothing and he tried to go back to Naruto drifted off,a hands grabbed him out of bed and dragged him to experimentation room,strapped him down so he couldn't move at all,and Orochimaru walked in and said,"It's time i gave you your late sixteenth birthday present."He pulled out a scalpel,walked over to Naruto,and said,"This will be over sooner then you think."Kabuto walked in with a weird tube in his hands and Orochimaru began to cut Naruto's eye with the scalpel,which caused Naruto to scream. * Naruto woke up in a dark room,felt around,and figured out he was laying on his sat up and he heard someone enter his room,he sniffed,and said,"Orochimaru...what happened to the lights?"Orochimaru laughed and said,"Nothing!Your eyes are bandaged from our last little won't be healed for a good month or so,so you won't have an more experiments on you until then."Naruto heard Orochimaru leave the room,he hugged himself,started crying,and said,"Please...I can't stay sane much longer!"


	9. F9 Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**He was pacing**

Minato,with Kushina and Hinata,was in his office and he was getting very knew that they had already checked all of the know hideouts Orochimaru had and the village elders were calling off all search said,"We've been at this for four months!Why don't we have even one clue to where Naruto is?!"Hinata took a deep breath and asked,"Lord Hokage may i suggest something?"Minato nodded and Hinata said,"I would have said something sooner,but you had me away in so many search parties,but why don't we try looking in my backyard?That's where i found Naruto,so maybe there's a secret entrance near there for a lab under the village."Minato gasped and said,"A lab...under the Hidden Leaf...Damn it!"Kushina went to comfort him and he slammed his fist on his desk,yelling,"We're going to check this out!" * Minato had four search parties had out,Party A:Minato,Kushina,Hinata headed towards the East,Party B:Itachi,Neji,Dog headed towards the South,Party C:Kakashi,Guy,Rat headed towards the North,and Party D:Shikaku,Inochi,Choza headed towards the used her Byakugan an found a trap door 150 feet away from where they were,In Hinata's backyard,and they all ran towards lifted it up,they jumped down,and held back their gasps at their surroundings,from just the entrance they saw 100's of dead and mangled ,using her Byakugan,looked around and said,"I found Naruto!He's on the third floor in cellblock J-8."Minato and Kushina nodded and they made their way to Naruto. * Naruto was laying on his bed,faced away from the cell door,and he had his hands on his sighed and said,"Now i'll be even more of a monster..."He peeled off a piece of his skin that turned into paper and made it into a gave a very sad smiled,even though he couldn't see he knew what he was doing,and said,"I miss them so much..."He made the chakra strings disappear and the paper melded back into his tried to fall asleep when he heard his cell door open and he heard a very familiar voice say,"Naruto..."Naruto sat up,ran to the voice,hugged the person,and said,"Mom!"Tears ran down Naruto's face as he shoved his face into her chest and Kushina asked,"Naruto what happened to you?Why do you have a bandage around your eyes?"Naruto shook his head and said,"They a-altered my e-eyes...I don't w-what they did b-but now i can't..."he nuzzled her and Kushina started stroking his said,"Naruto we're taking you home."Naruto nodded and he said,"Hinata's here too..." Kushina said,"Yes she is."Hinata smiled and said,"I'm so happy you're alright."Naruto looked up at Hinata,shook his head,and went back said,"Well let's go...""Wait!Sasuke's here to...The one in the village is a fake..."Kushina looked at Naruto and said,"Then let's go save Sasuke." * They ran down the hall,Minato was carrying Naruto his back,and found Sasuke's picked the lock and Sasuke said,"Kushina...Minato..."Kushina got Sasuke down from his chains,put him on her back,and they started running for the exit. * They had gotten lost halfway and ended up running into an empty room,that looked like the battleground for the Chunnin Exam preliminaries,and Naruto started freaking out."We have to leave this place!It smells like blood!It smells like blood!"Hinata started calming him down when a kunai was shot at him,barely scraping his forehead but cutting the bandages,and knocked him off of hit the ground,hard,and nearly passed out while three of Orochimaru's assistants managed to get seals on Minato,Kushina,and walked in with a smile and his face and said,"You honestly thought it would be that easy to steal my ultimate experiment...You must be idoits!"They stayed silent and Naruto sat up,looking Orochimaru in the eyes,and Orochimaru yelled,"Why are his eye still blue?!They're supposed to be black!"Kabuto started getting worried and said,"That's probably just the way the eyes adjusted to his body."Orochimaru hissed,"It better be..." Orochimaru turned to Minato,Kushina,and Hinata and said,"I guess i can add you three to my collection."Naruto shouted,"No!" and the assistants holding Minato,Kushina,and Hinata fell to the ground turned around and started laughing when he saw Naruto's eyes."Looks like you activated the Sharingan soon then i thought...Fine then we won't hurt them as long as you don't fight us."Naruto eyes changed back to normal,he looked at his family,and then he slowly nodded his smiled and said,"Take F9 back to his cell."Two assistants picked up Naruto and took him away and Minato yelled,"What are you gonna do with him?!"Orochimau smiled,said,"I'm gonna have him show you what kind of monster he is.",and left the room as three more assistants took Minato and the others to a cell. * Naruto was shaking as he was being walked to his next experiment and his shaking got worse as he entered the battlegrounds was up in a closed off booth far above the floor and with him was Minato,Kushina,Hinata,and smiled,pressed the intercom button,and said,"Begin the experiment."An assistant quickly ripped off Naruto's necklace and ran off to the safe fell to his knees and a member of the Hidden Leaf Anbu was thrown in the smiled an said,"I found him wandering around my lab,so this is his punishment.I did this all the time when i found trespassers."They turned to the window and watched. Naruto lifted up his head and his eyes were nothing but a blood red got up and ran at the Anbu member,biting into his leg and clawing his ,Kushina,Hinata,and Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto started to tear the Anbu member apart. * Naruto had his necklace thrown back on him,he returned to normal,and backed away from what was left the Anbu started shaking and then he heard his mother's voice over the intercom shout,"Naruto is monster!"Naruto eyes widened,he began to cry,and he thought,"My Mom doesn't think i'm a monster...She can't!"He grabbed his head and felt himself reach insanity when he heard something that brought him was Hinata yelling,"Naruto isn't a monster!He's human and the proof is him crying!Crying makes you human!"Naruto let go of his head and said,"Hinata..."Orochimaru's voice came over the intercom and it ordered the assistants to put Naruto back in his cell,which they did. * Naruto was laying on his bed and he made a little paper smiled and said,"She's...saved me twice now..."He hugged the paper Hinata as it melded back into his skin,started crying,and said,"Thank you..."


	10. F9 Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**He was crying**

Orochimaru was yelling,"Make him your puppet!"Naruto was shaking his head, yelled,"Remember your family!"Naruto lowered his head,walked over to the Anbu member that Orochimaru just captured,and made chakra strings attach to the forced him up and made him fight one of assistants,which Naruto won and Orochimaru said,"You're getting much better at making live people puppets F9."Naruto detached the strings and he was taken back to his cell. * Orochimaru brought Naruto another plate and said,"Lunch."Naruto looked at Orochimaru and then looked away,knowing what Orochimaru was trying to make him frowned and said,"I have your favorite."Naruto said,"Go burn in hell..." and made a paper bird that growled,walked over to Naruto,grabbed his hair,and said,"You better watch that mouth F9 or else i'll sew it up!"Naruto gave him a blank stare and said,"Go burn in hell."Orochimaru pulled out a needle,some thread,shouted,"I was being serious!",and started sewing up Naruto's smiled,headbutted Orochimaru,forced his mouth open,licked his blood from his lips,and said,"Nice try,you snake bastard,but you're gonna have to try harder then that."He lifted up his head and he had an insane smile on his face,which frightened Orochimaru a little and he said,"You finally reached insanity,didn't you."Naruto let out a dark chuckle and said,"A little."Orochimaru asked,"So if i go near your family...""I'll tear you to pieces after i gut you!"Orochimaru gulped as Naruto's appearance changed and there was a very dark feeling coming from him. Naruto roared,"Get out!"and Orochimaru,without realizing it,ran out of his panted and said,"I've never felt that much terror before...If i can get F9 to be like that all the time i could rule this world,but how do i..."He stopped walking and smiled. * Naruto had curled up into a ball after Orochimaru left and he said,"What the hell happened to me...I blacked and i...Huh?"Naruto saw Orochimaru walk into Naruto's cell and he said,"I have a deal for you F,i mean,Naruto."Naruto let out a low growl and asked,"What is it?"Orochimaru smiled and said,"If you do one more experiment for me,killing one more group of people,you and your family are free to go but if you don't kill the group i make your family my experiments and you'll become my personal pet."Orochimaru's smile widened when he said pet and Naruto gulped,knowing exactly what he held out his hand and said,"We have a deal..."Naruto thought for a moment,shook Orochimaru's hand,nodded,and said,"Deal!" * Hinata was sitting in the cell with others and were so close to saving Naruto and now they're the ones who need felt weak,like she couldn't do anything,and she hated cells door opened and Naruto was standing in the doorway,which confused Hinata and made her think,"Is that the really Naruto?"Before she knew it,Naruto was crying,had his arms wrapped around her,and said,"I'm so sorry you have to suffer in here!"He tightened his grip and she said,"It's alright Naruto,we know you trying your best to get to all of us..."She saw Naruto face and started comforting him by hugging him,stroking his hair,and humming a lullaby. Naruto felt so peaceful,he felt like he could just stay in Hinata's arms forever,and he nearly fell started purring,which took Hinata by surprise,and he nuzzled eye popped open and shouted,"Wait!I need to tell you guys something!"They all looked at him and he said,"Orochimaru said he let us all go if i did one more experiment so i'm gonna do it."The guards come in,dragged Naruto out of there,and said,"Now get back to your cell!" * Naruto took a deep breath as he was being walked to the arena and said,"This is the last one and i'll be free..." * Some guard were walking Hinata,Minato,and Kushina to the booth to watch Naruto's experiment and Hinata said,"This isn't the way to the booth."One of the guards smiled and said,"We know." * Naruto was standing on his half of the arena and he nearly burst into to tears when he saw who was being brought in on the other side...His mother,father,and the person he loved...


	11. F9 Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**He was in tears**

Naruto faced Orochimaru and yelled,"You tricked me!You said that if i killed one more group we'd be free!"Orochimaru laughed and said,"You will be free!Your family will be free to go to the afterlife and you'll be free to fully go insane."Naruto eyes widened and he sad,"I'm not doing thi..."Orochimaru flashed in front of him,grabbed his necklace,and said,"So you'd rather have you're family become my experiments and you become my new sex pet..."Naruto's eyes widened and Orochimaru said,"You don't want that do you...But you don't want to kill your family,but fortunately for me you don't have a choice."He ripped off Naruto's necklace and Naruto's eyes became blood growled,Orochimaru said,"Go get them.",and Naruto smiled and charged at pushed her out of the way and Naruto stabbed Minato in the arm. His claw went all the way through and Naruto smiled as Minato screamed in pulled his claw out and went after Kushina and gasped,pushed Hinata out of the way,and got stabbed went back to Minato and started slashing him until Kushina got in the way and he started slashing both fell and Naruto got closer,Kushina yelled,"Please Naruto stop this!"Naruto growled and slashed her face,causing Orochimaru to laugh and say,"He only listens to me when he's in this state!"Kushina grabbed her face,Minato felt dizzy from the blood lose,and Naruto raised his claw to finish them off when Hinata jumped in the froze and Hinata shouted,"Show me that you're still human!I know you're not a monster,so show me you're still human!"She started crying,but she never showed fear on he face,and Naruto lowered his claw. He stared at her in confusion and he wiped a tear from her studied it then looked back at her and said,"Hi-hinata..."Hinata smiled and nodded while saying,"Yes i'm Hinata,Now tell me your name."Naruto lowered his hand,thought for a moment,and said,"N-naruto..."Hinata nodded and said,"Yes good job Naruto."Orochimaru hissed and thought,"He's not supposed to have human consciousness in this state yet that girl is..."He smiled and it finally clicked"...She's his mate..."He pulled out a sword,flashed behind Hinata,stabbed her before anyone realized what had blood come from her mouth and as she fell to the ground,Naruto watched in smiled and said,"She was in the way F9,you should just forget about her and finish your job so we can move on and i can give your new job...And i've been dying to give you this job."He smiled as he licked his lips and Naruto kneeled down next to Hinata. He started shaking her,trying to get her to wake up,and said,"H-hinata..."Orochimaru rolled his eyes,walked to Hinata's body,reached for it and said,"I'll just get rid of this..."Naruto growled,looked up at Orochimaru with tears running down his face,and he yelled,"Don't you dare touch her!"Orochimaru felt fear and backed away,but smiled when he saw the laughed and said,"Seems like you can't show her you're human now,can you?"Naruto got up,pissed as could be,and he grabbed Orochimaru's smiled insanly and said,"You wanted me to go insane,right?!Well now i am!"He laughed as he crushed Orochimaru's face in and turned to head tilted and he said,"You're turn." in a childish gasped as Naruto flashed to him,grabbed his face,and slowly started to squeeze it. Naruto laughed as he crushed Kabuto's face and Kushina said,"Naruto stop!"Naruto dropped Kabuto's body,gave Kushina an insane smile,and grabbed her started fighting him and Naruto said,"This is gonna hurt." in a sing-songy he began to squeeze,he felt something grab him from behind so he dropped Kushina,who was in shock,and started fighting whatever had kicked and elbowed whatever was behind him and he heard of a voice yell,"Naruto please stop!"Naruto froze,looked behind him,and teared was hugging him from behind and he turned around,wrapped his arms around her,and said,"I thought you were dead!"Hinata gave a soft smile and said,"No...He missed the vitual spot by a few inches..." Naruto turned around,hugged Hinata,and said,"Please don't scare me like that again..."Hinata nodded and put Naruto's necklace back on him,returning him back to grabbed his head,pushed off Hinata,and said,"What happ..."He saw blood on his hand,on Hinata and Minato and Kushina,and he fell to his started crying again and Hinata said,"It's alright 're no hurt too bad."Naruto shook his head and Kushina walked over to him,smiling,and said,"We're all just fine."He wiped the tears out of his eyes and nodded,causing Hinata and Kushina to Kushina went to help Minato,Hinata helped Naruto clean the blood off his smiled and then he gasped as he felt his ears point and grow fur. He grabbed his ears and sprouted a big fluffy orange tail,causing Naruto to grab it and started freaking out,"Tail!Tail!Tail!I've got a tail!"Hinata giggled and said,"I think it's cute."causing Naruto to blush and his ears and Minato smiled and Kushina said,"It's time to go home Naruto."His ears raised,lowered his head,and said,"But i won't fit in with my tail and ears..."Kushina lifted up his head and said,"As long as you are you,the tail and ears shouldn't matter."Naruto's ears went back and he helped him up and they headed home. * Naruto started chasing his tail in a circle and Hinata,with a smile,asked,"Naruto what are you doing?"Naruto snorted and said,"My tails keeps moving and i'm trying to grab it to make it stop!"The tail wagged and he started chasing it again,causing Hinata,Kushina,Minato,and Sasuke to laugh. * They reached the village and everyone ran over to and Fukagu saw Sasuke and they ran to him,covered his in a stared at Naruto and Naruto hid behind Hinata,his ears and tail people started whispering and Naruto could hear some of them say 'freak' and 'monster' and he teared stepped up and said,"My son is not a freak or monster!You all better get that through your heads now!"Everyone fell silent. * Kushina tucked Naruto,who was holding his fox plushie,in his bed and kissed him on the 's ears dropped,his tail hang over the side of his bed,and he said,"Goodnight Mom,Ya Know."Kushina smiled and said,"Goodnight,Ya know." and she left the smiled,pulled his plushie closer,and said,"I can finally be normal..."Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	12. F9 Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto!**

**He started purring**

Hinata raised her eyebrows in surprise when Naruto started purring while taking a she was doing was stroking his hair,while he had laid his head down on her lap,and then he started giggled and started playing with his ears,that kept twitching while he slept,that made Naruto wave his hand to get her to smiled and Naruto gave up on trying to get her stop and just fell deeper into his walked in,heard purring,and asked,"Is he purring?"Hinata nodded and Kushina sat down and began petting Naruto's tail,causing Naruto to twitch and his tail started smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto felt something press on his cheek so he opened his eye,turned his head,and smiled at sat up and said,"Sorry i fell asleep on you."Hinata shook her head and said,"It's alright."causing Naruto to blush and his ears to drop. * Naruto and Hinata were walking,hand-in-hand,and neither of them could be any happier.5 years had passed and Naruto,much to Hiashi's (Hinata's father) disapproval,had moved in with still had his nightmares but they didn't bother Hinata,even when Naruto ended up stabbing her with his claws from his fear,and Hinata loved cuddling with Naruto's big fluffy fox tail as much as Naruto loved cuddling with Hinata. Even if Naruto was now 21,he still had the mind of a child and he loved playing hide-and-seek with Hinata and,sometimes on purpose,Hinata would scare Naruto in his hiding spot and his tail would puff would always giggle and it would make Naruto blush,causing his tail and ears to drop. * Naruto and Hinata were married shortly after he had moved in,Hiashi said they had to get married or Naruto would get kicked out,and the wedding was wore a nice black suit that made his orange ears and tail,blonde hair,and ocean blue eyes stick a lot and Hinata,because Naruto had a fear of white clothing,wore a very beautiful light lavender had gotten married and shortly after Hinata had gotten pregnant. * Hinata was now 9 months pregnant and Naruto was feeling the baby looked up at Hinata and,with a bright smile,"I felt Kazuki kick!"Hinata smiled,but the clenched her stomach,as the baby kicked again, sensed something was wrong and he asked,"Hinata are you alright?"Hinata nodded and went to talk when they both heard a snapping eyes widened since he knew what happened he picked up Hinata and ran to the hospital. * Naruto fidgeting with fingers while sitting the waiting room with Minato,Kushina,Hiashi,Hanabi (Hinata's sister),and patted Naruto's back and said,"Everything is and Kazuki will be fine and healthy."Naruto looked at his father and said,"That's not what i worried about..."He looked back down and said,"What if...What if i'm not a good father..."Minato laughed and said,"That's what every father wonders!"He saw Naruto's frown more and he said,with a smile,"Naruto you'll make a wonderful father.I know you didn't get raised probably,but you know how not to treat a child because of it right?"Naruto looked back up at his father,smiled,and nodded. * After two hours,a nurse walked out and said Naruto could go in and see took a deep breath and walked into Hinata's room to a sight that made him tear up with tears of ,covered in sweat,holding their son Kazuki had gotten Hinata's pupiless lavender eyes and Naruto's face,minus the whiskers,and spiky blonde gasped and the smiled when Hinata pulled down the blue blanket Kazuki was wrapped and revealed Kazuki's had two little blue fox ears and fluffy blue fox sat down on the bed,played with Kazuki's ears and tail,and said,"I don't remember seeing these on your ultrasound."He then started petting Kazuki,who started purring,and he smiled and Naruto brought her into a hug and whispered,"Thank you."


End file.
